lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Izekial
Izekial is one of the only known student of Yamcha and one of the Protectors. He is a master of the Wolf Fang Fist and the Kamahameha wave. He strives to become strong enough to keep the ones he loves safe. He also likes to constantly fight Mars as a way to make himself stronger.He also dedicates a lot of time to making new techniques and becoming stronger. While he is not the strongest fighter out there, he is one of the most dedicated. He is currently a student at the Wolf school. He was able to achieve super human increasing his power. He has also learned he is half werewolf and has even turned once on his comrades. He had almost died when the grim reaper made him a deal. He said yes and is now the newest and strongest grim reaper to date. After the transformation all his goodness was gone and all that was left was an empty shell of his former self. 'History:' He was an orphan and a thief until age 5. He was known as a strong warrior even at the age of 5. That is when Yamcha found him and trained him into a warrior.He had a strange past which he can't remember for the most part. Now he is a protector of earth and one of the strongest warriors on the planet. He hoped to one day become Novas apprentice and or rival. He turned away from his friends when he was offered to become the Grim Reaper and has since become a monster. 'Personality:' He was a fun loving guy and not very serious. He rarely gets mad but is also a bit goofy. When his friends are in danger he becomes very serious and will stop at nothing to safe them. But as soon as he became the Grim Reaper everything changed and he is now a cold hearted murdered who has no remorse for what he does. 'Powers:' Wolf fang fist: His favorite move a series of blows ending with a strong attack to the stomach often infused with ki. It represents a wolf attacking pray. Kamahameha:'''A concentration of Ki in which the user turns the Ki into a deadly beam. '''Multiform technique: Splits body into separate beings making more fighters but each warrior having less power. Spirit Ball: A ball of energy that can be moved depending on the users hand-movement. Explodes when the user wants it to. Kaio-Ken: A move which multiplies the users power but can be risky if not used correctly Masenko: '''An energy beam in which the users put both hands above their head and fires an energy wave at the opponent. '''Blade Rush: A move in which the user turns the Ki around his hand into a blade and attacks the user. '''Big Bang Crash: '''The user fires red energy balls at the user which blow up when the user wants them to. '''Super Human: '''A transformation that increases his power 100 fold .Also changes his hair to yellow and makes him grow a tail. '''Super Human 2: '''The next level of the super human transformation which increases his power even more. Lighting Aura surrounds the user. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles